I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of heavy equipment and more particularly to a transformable heavy equipment transporter apparatus.
II. Description of the Related Art
Heavy construction equipment such as tractor loader backhoes are typically transported on flatbed trailers. These trailers are typically high from the ground, wide and have long wheelbases. When the equipment is brought to the work site and unloaded, the trailer is typically parked close to the work site, which, in turn can take up limited space. Due to the height of the trailer, unloading the equipment can often be tedious and awkward. The trailers can also be driven back to the point of origin. When driving a loaded or unloaded trailer, the trailer can often weave and move side to side on the road at only moderately high speeds.
In general, the invention features a heavy equipment transporter.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a heavy equipment transporter apparatus, including a tongue assembly having a first end and a second end, the tongue assembly including two elongated side beams and a plurality of cross beams connected between the side beams and a rear axle assembly connected to the tongue assembly, the rear axle assembly including a mainframe having a first end and a second end.
In one implementation, the apparatus includes a first set of interconnection plates having aligned holes and connected to the upper portion of the second end of the side beams and a second set of interconnection plates having aligned holes and connected to the first end of the mainframe of the rear axle assembly, wherein the holes on the first and second interconnection plates are adapted to be aligned and are further adapted to receive an elongated rod through the holes.
In another implementation, the second set of interconnection plates are each connected to a respective support plate having an upper and lower end, the support plates being substantially parallel and connected substantially perpendicular to the mainframe.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes upper support devices connected to the upper ends of the support plates and lower support devices connected to the lower ends of the support plates.
In another implementation, the rests located on the upper portion of the side beams.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes two parallel side walls located on the mainframe of the rear axle assembly forming an elongated space between the walls.
In still another implementation, the apparatus includes an axle connected to the mainframe and wheels connected to the axle.
In another implementation, the axle is a single axle dual tires.
In yet another implementation, the apparatus includes a hauling assembly connected to the first end of the tongue assembly.
In another aspect, the invention features a heavy equipment transporter kit, including a transporter having a tongue assembly and a rear axle assembly, the rear axle assembly having an upper and lower support device, a rear axle connection assembly adapted to be permanently connected to the rear of heavy equipment and a tongue connection assembly adapted to be permanently connected to the front of heavy equipment.
In one implementation, the rear axle connection assembly comprises an upper support device and a lower support device, the upper and lower support devices being adapted to reciprocally interconnect with the upper and lower support devices of the rear axle assembly.
In another implementation, the tongue connection assembly comprises an angle plate adapted to permanently connect to the unitized mainframe of heavy equipment and a sleeve connected to the angle plate.
In another implementation, the rear axle connection assembly is connected to the unitized mainframe of the heavy equipment.
In another aspect, the invention features a trailer, including a unitized mainframe of a front end loader backhoe, the mainframe having a front end and a rear end, a tongue assembly connected to the front end of the unitized mainframe and a rear axle assembly connected to the rear end of the unitized mainframe.
In another aspect, the invention features a heavy equipment transporter system, including a heavy equipment transporter apparatus having a tongue assembly and a rear axle assembly, a piece of heavy equipment having two ends, wherein the tongue assembly is connected to one and of the piece of heavy equipment and the rear axle assembly is connected to the other end of the piece of heavy equipment and a transporter vehicle connected to the tongue assembly.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of preparing a tractor loader backhoe for transportation, including providing a rear axle assembly having upper and lower support devices, extending the backhoe of the tractor having upper and lower support devices, the back hoe being extended over the rear axle assembly, lifting the rear wheels of the tractor by pressing the backhoe into the ground, aligning and resting the tractors lower support devices on the lower support devices on the rear axle assembly, aligning and connecting the upper support devices of the rear axle assembly and the tractor, driving the tractor using the front wheels to a tongue assembly, connecting the tongue assembly to the front end loader of the tractor, lifting the tongue assembly and connecting it to a tongue connection assembly on the tractor, connecting the tongue assembly to a transporting vehicle and pressing down on the tongue assembly with the front end loader to lift the front wheels of the tractor off the ground.
In one implementation, the methods further includes optionally extending the stabilizers of the tractor when connecting the rear axle assembly to the tractor.
In another implementation, the method further includes optionally extending the backhoe while pressing down on the tongue assembly.
In another implementation, the method further includes resting the backhoe on the rear axle assembly.
In another implementation, the method further includes securing the front wheels to the front end loader.
One advantage of the invention is that it removes the need for a flatbed trailer by making the heavy equipment into part of the transporter itself.
Another advantage of the invention is that the transporter is closer to the ground, thereby lowering the center of gravity reducing weaving and unwanted side to side movement while transporting the heavy equipment.
Another advantage is that the lower center of gravity creates further stability of the transporter apparatus when in turns and when decelerating.
Another advantage is that the lower ground clearance creates more overpass clearance for the apparatus.
Another advantage is that the transporter, when removed from the heavy equipment is compact and can be stored remotely and can be transported more compactly when the heavy equipment is removed.